Ascension
by Drakenn
Summary: Future of Earth looks grim as enemies across galaxies plot its destruction, but there is some hope. Small, bright spark of hope that can bring to Tau'ri and its allies their salvation. Join Stargate Program on its road into the future. AU, set after the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – New story for which an idea was growing inside of my mind for some time, finally it developed into this. You can expect a lot of battles, discoveries and schemes on galactic scale. Actions start two and half of a year after the end of Atlantis and half a year after the end of Universe.**

 **o-0-o**

The battle of the superhive and the Destiny Expedition changed the way the humans of Earth looked to the stars, or at least its leaders' viewpoint. It forced them to finally realize how big of a danger living amongst the stars could be, but also how big of an opportunity exploration of space was. While disclosure of the programme or any data about it was a dream, even for the most liberal of them, it changed the amount of funding the programme received.

Where previously the programme was forced to scrounge for even the smallest amount of money to buy something as simple as rifles for its military personnel, now they had a steady influx of experienced soldiers and funds to cover their demands.

o-0-o

The _USS Daedalus_ soundlessly sliced through the void of space, her powerful sublight drives pushing her faster and faster with each moment as her advanced sensors swept space in front and behind it looking for anything out of place. There shouldn't be anything dangerous lurking in the space around them, but then the Ancients were known for being extremely careful when it came to protecting their possessions.

"We are close," the helmsman said, interrupting the silence on the bridge. "According to the data that Doctor Jackson sent to us, it should be somewhere around here."

Colonel Steven Caldwell stood up and walked to the front of the bridge, he was one of the first officers approached by the Stargate programme. His gaze swept over the empty space that was quickly becoming filled with the massive form of Saturn surrounded by its majestic rings and several of its moons.

 _One of few things where nobody would look for anything precious being hidden_ , he thought as his cold eyes looked at them, _but then Atlantis and the outpost were in similar places, so maybe they are right about something big being here._

"Focus on the moons," he said, walking back to his command chair. "Bring online the ZPM and use it to strengthen our sensors."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Colonel Marks asked.

"They were known for hiding things really well." He sat down in his chair and looked at the massive and beautiful form of Saturn to their right. "If they hid it here, they most likely covered their tracks. This is the kind of place where I would hide things if needed."

He could see the crew on the bridge nod and he focused his gaze on a display showing sensor readings. At the moment they were bare excluding positions and shapes of the planets and their relative position to _Daedalus_. Seconds passed in silence as their sensors penetrated the thick atmosphere of Titan and the surface of every single moon. Looking for a single thing out of place and flagging even the slightest amounts of radiation that was not of a natural origin.

There was a loud chime and his eyes momentarily darted to a blinking spot on the display, it was somewhere on the surface of Titan and quickly growing as the number of emissions was rising. Soon they covered the whole surface of the moon.

"There are hundreds of emissions," Marks said. "Some of them are as large as a couple of ZPMs, while some are completely off the scale and we have never seen something of this scale in the past. It seems to be a large complex of corridors and chambers cut beneath the surface, with some parts of it on the surface."

"Send a beacon into it and get Colonel Carter with the _Hammond_ , SG-1 and SGA-1 here, they are the best bet on getting inside," Caldwell said as he looked at the display. _No wonder nobody spotted it, this atmosphere is so thick and hostile that we didn't even look for something hidden beneath it,_ he thought and reclined in his chair.

"Beacon away and active," reported one of officers as a flash of white dematerialized a small black box from one of many storage areas on Daedalus and sent it into the unknown complex. It was a simple subspace beacon with several hours worth of power encased in a trinium-titanium case.

"Signal to the _Hammond_ sent," another officer reported. "She should be here in half an hour and the teams will be aboard."

Caldwell acknowledged those reports and watched the display as his mind jumped to the events that happened over the last thirty months. The battle with the superhive was an event that changed the fate of Earth, before it governments were stingy when it came to funding. Now they were swimming in money and over eight BC-304 Block 32 were under construction. Also older ships were slated for major updates, it was a question of only when. He felt jealous of officers chosen as commanders of the new ships that were under construction, they were much more powerful than his own ship.

It was not a new design, it was a refinement of the BC-304 design with the addition of knowledge and technology gained from the Asgard core. They were the same sleek design as the very first ships were, but they were much more dangerous and should be able to effectively keep away anybody wishing harm to their planet.

o-0-o

"How did we miss this place?" Daniel Jackson asked as he stood on the bridge of the _Hammond_ and watched as the moons of Saturn grew in size.

"Because of the fact that we didn't look here and because of where it is," Samantha Carter said. "Titan, its atmosphere is pretty good at disrupting signals and until now we didn't have enough ships in the Milky Way to check every single planet of our solar system for such surprises."

"So there might be something more?"

She was silent for a moment, but then nodded. "Highly unlikely, but yes, there could be something more, but I don't think it will be this big."

"Why?"

"Because you do not put all of your eggs into one basket," Sheppard said while entering the bridge. "To me this looks like a fleet base and a giant shipyard, so it isn't likely that they would put something more into this system."

"If sensor readings sent by the _Daedalus_ are right it is a huge complex and only the outer shell of the moon is solid rock and ice, beyond it is open space."

"The biggest drydock ever built?"

"Might be," she said as the _Hammond_ started to slow down and entered a low level orbit above the surface of Titan, barely outside of its atmosphere. "Puddle jumper is waiting for you in the hangar, I don't want to get closer as we might activate some sort of defense systems, but the Puddle jumper should be fine."

o-0-o

The puddle jumper crossed the border between the vacuum of space and the atmosphere without a single issue, its drives kept pushing it forward and deeper into thick acidic clouds of methane that made up one of the bigger parts of the atmosphere of Titan, providing perfect protection from curious eyes. The surface of the moon looked like Hell come to life: there were rivers and lakes of methane freely flowing and reshaping the landscape however it wished. The atmosphere that was there was certainly not breathable as according to sensor readings it was lacking oxygen and the most dominant element was nitrogen.

Even if the atmosphere was lethal to any human being that would dare to walk the surface without any protection, it was a perfect place to hide dangerous, even lethal, thing as not many would look here. It was a world extremely dangerous to anything that many civilizations possessed and loss of a couple of probes was enough to discourage most explorers.

Inside the Puddle Jumper there were five people: Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell, Rodney McKay, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson. The excitement was almost palpable as the small and nimble craft sliced the thick atmosphere, each second bringing it closer and closer to the surface and one of the structures that were there according to what _Daedalus'_ sensor scans showed.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by Colonel Sheppard. "Guys, I'm not the one piloting the jumper, it's flying on its own! We're going to crash into the surface!"

"Or not," Daniel said 'causing the others to look out the front of the jumper. It was flying straight towards a straight wall cut out of stone and was not slowing down. "This is an artificial wall, no rock would be so smooth."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked.

"That this here is some sort of an entrance into the complex that the _Deadalus_ found."

"We'll see," Sheppard said as the Jumper slowed down and the stone wall in front of them moved away, revealing a large black corridor that led inside. It was big enough to comfortably let through a jumper, but nothing bigger.

He released the controls and watched as the craft flew on its own through the entry and into a corridor behind them. Lights above and below lit up on their own as the jumper continued deeper and deeper into the mountain. They flew for more than five minutes before the jumperlanded on a large circular platform. When they landed the back ramp lowered on its own, revealing to them a large platform with consoles and displays placed along all but two of its walls. One through which they entered, and second with a large window.

As they walked out of their craft and onto the platform they could see a cavernous space cut out of the stone. From their point they couldn't see the bottom of it as it was covered by darkness and looking around they could see tiers upon tiers of open platforms rise from the bottom. On some of them they could see unfinished hulls of various ships, while on some were only piles of plates and other things required to build a working warship.

"That's the biggest shipyard I've ever seen," Mitchell finally said as they walked to the edge of the platform.

"The whole moon is a shipyard, it is empty inside and this is one of the main assembly areas," Daniel said from the console he had found. "It's the place where Atlantis and most of their ships were constructed."

"It's incredible," Rodney added. "We need to get more people to fully check it, but it's a huge place."

"How huge?" Sheppard asked

"This whole celestial body was emptied of its core and the outer shell is a couple of miles thick at best and the rest of it are artificially constructed structures," Rodney said and for a moment was silent. "There are also some defense systems, they are tracking both of our ships."

"Can you deactivate them?"

"Done, they are inactive and won't shoot us."

"You know that this discovery just changed the way we can look at the universe?" Daniel asked. "Previously we had no ships and almost no capability to produce them, with this we should be able to produce whatever we will need."

"Which also means that IOA will show a lot of interest in it," Sheppard said and tapped his earpiece. "Carter, can you beam to us? We have found an early Christmas gift."

Moments later in the room appeared a beam of light and when it disappeared in its place stood Colonel Carter. "Nice shipyard," she said, looking around. "It will take us ages to get it fully discovered."

"About that, there is something that can help," McKay said as he entered some things into one of the consoles. The display flickered for a second, but when it once again focused there were several schematics of the station on the screen. "We are here," McKay indicated a small cluster of dots at the top of it. "The rest," he said, "is the station."

"I will need to return to the _Hammond_ and notify the SGC about what we have found here," Carter said. "We will need a couple of teams to begin explorating it. The _Daedalus_ will stay here on guard and will help you. Focus on getting power up and the main slips located as those are the type things we will need."

"What about defense systems?" Sheppard asked.

"Those too," she said after a moment of consideration. "While the Lucian Alliance is far from here, they might attempt to make a move against us." She tapped her earpiece. "Beam me to the bridge."

A beam of silver light whisked her away and left them to the hard task of securing the station until reinforcements could arrive. They were completely unaware of how big the impact was going to be because of this simple discovery. An unexpected, but badly needed and desired find by many people; one that could be just enough to tip the scales in the favor of Earth and its allies that never seemed to have enough ships to meet their demands.

o-0-o

The discovery of the station hidden under the surface of Titan didn't pass as unnoticed as the Tau'ri hoped for: hidden in the Solar system was a small drone that sent a short, coded burst of subspace signals into the Andromeda Galaxy, it was marked with the highest possible priority. At the same time the systems of the station sent a signal to a number of places scattered all over the local group. To whom were they sending, and what was their meaning? Those were the things that the Tau'ri would need to find an answer to, as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Second chapter, it's getting more mysterious and someone familiar has a nice entrance onto the stage.**

 **o-0-o**

General O'Neill stood on a catwalk placed in a large underground complex and looked at the hulls of new BC-304 ships that were taking shape on the slips below. He could see robots weld plates of armor onto the superstructure and in other places human workers were finishing work on more delicate systems that required human touch. Each and every one of those ships was a dangerous and graceful predator, each line screaming technological superiority. Their sharp angles and matte black paint made them look even more dangerous and scary. It was saying that they don't need fancy colors to show that they were better than everything else.

"How much better they will these be over current BC-304?" He finally asked as he turned to look at an officer standing to his side. Colonel Robert Jackson was one of rising stars of the Stargate Program.

"According to our estimations between ten and twenty percent, and those are the conservative assumptions. More optimistic ones say that it will be around forty percent."

"Do you have a list of who gets which ships?"

"Yes," Robert said and checked a couple of things on a tablet he was holding. "Russia will have the _Tsar Nikolai_ as their ship."

"They are hoping this one won't end up destroyed after the very first engagement?" O'Neill asked, turning to look at his aide.

"Looks like it, sir," Roberto said and once again focused on his tablet. "The UK will get two of them, they chose the names _HMS Hood_ and _HMS Anson_., France will have the _Richelieu_ and we will have the _USS Shangri-La_ , the _USS Phoenix_ , the _USS Ares_ and the _USS Athena_."

"How soon we will have them?"

"If they continue to work as fast as they are now then in six weeks all of them should be finished and ready for training in space. _Tsar Nikolai_ and _Ares_ will be the first two to be finished, in fact they will leave their slips in a week."

"Perfect," O'Neill said "What can you tell me about this Block 32 upgrade?"

"The interior of the ship is slightly rearranged and the hull is six meters longer than in a normal BC-304, we redesigned sensors based on an Asgard design, added two more plasma beams, eight ion cannons, and the naquadah generators got around thirty percent more power output."

"Which means that they are better than anything that the Lucian Alliance can throw at us," he smiled and tapped his earpiece. "What?" He asked, unsure if he understood it correctly. "Of course, I'll be there."

"What is it, sir?"

" _Daedalus_ has found something and they want me there," O'Neill said and turned to look at Jackson. "It is supposed to be huge as Carter asked for assistance from the _Odyssey_ and _Apollo_ , the three of them are beaming aboard scientists and Marines. It should be deserted, but..." He shrugged. "Until we are sure that it is deserted we need to go in with guns ready and check if there are any enemies awaiting us."

"Even on a station that was deserted for past ten thousand years?"

"Especially there," O'Neill said and stood still waiting for a beam to latch on to him and whisk him away to the _Hammond_. He smiled when he saw the beam of light envelop him and when he looked around he saw that he was on the bridge of his favorite ship.

"General," Carter nodded when she saw him arrive. "Everything is ready and you were the last one that we needed to pick up."

"Take us there," he said and moved out of the way of the bridge crew. He saw them work with an efficiency not many had. Moments after the order was given engines started to push the nimble craft away from Earth and into the void of space. Saturn was far enough away to use the hyperdrive so the window in space and time opened in front of them and moments later they were in the outer part of the system.

The massive planet Saturn was to their left as the _Hammond_ and her sisters sped through space, heading for the largest moon of this gas giant. Their engines pushed them forward with a speed previously impossible to achieve, but now completely reachable. Passing through the rings of Saturn they slowed down, preparing to take an orbit around Titan. On O'Neill's face was a weird smile as he saw the ominous moon grow in size.

"There is an incoming transmission from the station," reported the Communication officer.

"On the main display," Carter said and on a large display set in the wall appeared the face of Sheppard. "John."

"Sam," Sheppard said in greeting. "We are sending you landing coordinates, according to McKay it is large enough to house you and several dozen more ships."

She nodded and turned to look at the helmsman. "Take us there."

"At once, ma'am."

The _Hammond_ nimbly broke orbit and descended into the atmosphere, as they crossed the threshold between the void and atmosphere the whole ship shook for a moment as it's systems adapted to a different environment than the one in which it normally worked.

"I'm no longer controlling her," the helmsman reported and all of them looked at him. "Something overrode my control over drives and steering remotely."

O'Neill glanced at Colonel Carter, she with a shrug indicated the main window. He looked and saw the _Hammond_ fly towards a large hole in the surface of the planet, there was the faint glow of a force field protecting it. It was too narrow to allow for a manual steering. The _Hammond_ safely entered the hole and as they looked outside they could see perfectly smooth walls. They were cut out of stone and polished to perfection, shining lightly.

After something that seemed like an eternity they entered a cavernous space empty of rock and instead filled with dozens of landing pads placed along the edges of the cave. Tractor beams latched onto the hull of the _Hammond_ and dragged her to one of the closest ones.

"That's service I wouldn't mind to have," O'Neill said as their ride ceased and they used the transporter beam to get onto the pad. He walked to the edge of it and whistled as he looked into the hole. "Carter, how deep is it?"

"Fifteen kilometers," McKay said walking to them. "From what we have found, this is one of the main docking facilities used for bigger ships, but not for the biggest ones. There is special landing place for Atlantis and by the looks of it she was not the single city-ship they constructed. There are at least four more, or were."

O'Neill sighed and rolled his eyes. "Carter, take scientists and anybody else that you think is important and him." O'Neill pointed his finger at McKay. "While I will go and talk with Sheppard and Mitchell. They should be able to tell me something more useful than he is able to."

He didn't wait for their acknowledgement and walked towards a nearby room where he spotted Sheppard and Mitchell.

o-0-o

A burst of subspace signals sent by a probe from the Sol System raced across the void between stars and into the void between galaxies, heading towards the Andromeda Galaxy. It was a signal from a drone that was almost forgotten by the ones that left it, and many of them didn't even believe that it was there.

The signal entered a large solar system with three wide asteroid belts and two stars in the middle of it. Around the stars were fourteen planets, six of them habitable for almost all kinds of creatures and two out of them rich in neutronium. The subspace signal headed for a ship floating above one of them, it's hull painted gray and screaming technological superiority. It's shape was alien looking with a long hull, lacking any sharp lines that ended with a wide arc filled with weapon mounts. In the middle of the arc there was a raised dais where the bridge was located along with most of the communication arrays used by the ship. Those facilities were the targets for which the signal was aiming.

"Peculiar," muttered the individual standing on the bridge, his gaze focused on a holographic displayed covered in rows upon rows of runes, the meaning of which only he was able to see. He moved a couple of stones on a console in front of him and looked at the data sent by the probe.

"So the Fifth Race discovered their inheritance," he said to himself and moved a couple of runic stones on a console in front of him. "They were worthy allies when we gave their first ship some upgrades to make it able survive a confrontation with the Goa'uld, now they will be even better."

One of many runes covering the display blinked a couple of times, getting his attention as he looked at the flashing sign. He tapped it with one of his long, thin fingers and looked at the image that appeared on the display, pushing the other things currently presented to the side.

"High Commander Thor, you are ordered to travel to the home of the Nox and begin preparations for the first summit of the Four Great Races," said the person who's head appeared on the screen.

"What about the Tau'ri?" The now-named Thor asked."They are ones who are the main concern at the moment as they have discovered Arkadia."

"That is exactly why you will travel to the Nox and pass them an invitation for the summit that needs to converge. Representatives fromthe Alterans and Furlings visited me and spoke about this discovery, they want humanity to be brought into its rightful place."

"I understand, Penegal," Thor said, moving control stones and preparing his ship to leave the orbit of Othalla, one of their newer planets. "I will do so at that I will pay a visit to the Tau'ri."

"That is not the best course of action, but I can see your reasoning," Penegal said and ended the connection.

Thor moved control stones on a console and his massive ship named the _Gungnir_ broke orbit and accelerated into space, her generators providing obscene amounts of power to its hyperdrive that tore a window open in the fabric of space and pushed the gargantuan hull into it.

The distance between Andromeda and the Milky Way was a huge one, two and half million light years away. For humans this travel would take weeks, even months, but for an Asgard ship it would take mere hours. Traveling hundreds of thousands of light years per hour and consuming amounts of energy that would, on Earth, be enough to power the whole planet for weeks.

o-0-o

"What did you find that will interest me?" Jack asked as he looked at Mitchell, Jackson and Sheppard, allowing scientists to work and blabber about whatever they wanted to.

"From what I managed to learn from the database it was the biggest shipyard ever constructed by them and almost everything that they used was made here," Jackson said. "It's production was measured in hundreds of ships per year at the height of its production and if we can use at least ten percents of it, we will have more ships than we will need."

"That gets me interested," Jack said with a smile. "Now tell me what's the catch?"

"It needs humongous amounts of resources to work at the maximum capacity."

"Humongous?"

"Millions of metric tonnes to keep it going at full capacity," John said. "But from what I found it is able to produce everything for ships."

"Even ZPMs?"

"Even them."

"How soon we can get it working?"

"That's a question for Carter and McKay," Daniel said. "From what we learned it is in working condition, but it was out of use for some ten millenia, maybe even longer,so we need to see if everything works as advertised."

"You will have everything you will ask for, but get it into working order, as soon as possible," Jack said, looked at his watch and sighed. "In thirty minutes I have a meeting with IOA, and after that with the President. For the first one I can be late, second not so much."

"Carter should have a long list of things," John said and walked to one of displays. "While we didn't venture too far into the maze I found one thing." He pressed a couple of buttons and on a display appeared a list of names and their positions displayed over a map of the galaxy."

"Are those?"

"Yes," John smirked. "You can tell the President that we have found a gold mine, one that should solve most of our issues and make them look like nothing."

"That's the kind of news I wanted to hear," Jack smiled and focused on the display, he would need to mention the discovery to a few people.

o-0-o

The _Gungnir_ dropped out of hyperspace a safe distance from the homeworld of the Nox and immediately her sensors picked up a trio of signatures that shouldn't be here. They were Goa'uld in origin and their sources were three Ha'tak motherships that were above the planet ina stable orbit.

The moment her sensors picked up those signatures her shields and weapons went to full power, immense amounts of power being fed into those systems, giving Thor precious time to analyze the situation while the enemy was occupied with his sensor readings.

He moved a couple of stones on the console in front of him and hailed leading vessel. "Unidentified vessels, this is Supreme Commander Thor of Asgard speaking, you are violating space of the Protected Planets Treaty, leave or you will be destroyed." He sent the message and waited for their reply.

The only reply came in the form of the armaments and shields of those Ha'taks power up, which in a human would have caused a burst of laughter. Even against the oldest of Asgard designs, they wouldn't stand a chance. Against _Gungnir_ that was a leading ship of her class and the most powerful ship ever deployed by the Asgard their chances to win were slim.

The three Ha'taks moved towards her, forming a crescent and aiming their main batteries towards their target and the moment they were in range space was filled with hundreds of golden bolts of energy. Upon impact the shield of the _Gungnir_ blossomed in hundreds of colours, but didn't fail.

The reply was short and pointed: three beams of plasma erupted from the most forward battery of _Gungnir_ and sliced through the shields and into the hulls of the Ha'taks. It was enough to destroy them as it caused a volatile decompression of the hull, followed by a chain of secondary explosions. They started at the impact point and with each passing second got bigger, finally reaching the core of the ship and the main power core. The explosion that followed turned them into miniature suns that almost blinded Thor.

He looked at the readings provided by sensors and, not spotting a single enemy, beamed himself to the city hidden in the clouds below. He had business to do and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible; those ships were a worrying sign.

o-0-o

 **A/N – Those Ha'taks didn't stand a chance, maybe if there were a few dozen of them and had a lot of luck they could take her out, but this was a skirmish that could be only won by the Asgard.**

 _ **Ships – if there is a new ship introduced in a chapter, at the end of it you will find a short description of it.**_

 _ **BC-304 Block 32**_ _– Upgraded version of BC-304, works on it started the moment the finishing works were done to Daedalus, it is an improvement to BC-304 that addresses issues reported through the years, as well as adding new capabilities and weapons. While the outside appearance is almost the same, as it is six meters longer, inside it is a completely different ship with most of compartments redesigned taking into account comments made by the commanders of the first four BC-304, also adding the cloaking technology applied to Odyssey as part of this package. All old BC-304 are slated to receive this upgrade once they can be safely sent to shipyard._

 _ **Gungnir**_ _– the most powerful and the newest design hailing from Asgard, it is a slight change from previous ships as its hull is much smoother and there are far less structures destroying it's lines. Her main armament are batteries of plasma beams, five batteries of four, four are facing forward and one backwards. It's secondary weapons are rapid-fire ion cannons that are mainly close combat or anti-fighter weapon. She is not the class that will be the main ship of Asgard, she is similar to Hives for Wraith, there are few of them, but they can tip the scales when they show up on the field._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Third chapter, please do not moan about the fact that other stories get updates with higher frequency than this one, your moaning will achieve nothing or possibly make me less eager to write.

o-0-o

Thor materialized in the flying city and looked around the chamber, it seemed that nobody cared about the fact that in the orbit there used to be enemy ships. _I had forgotten that they are pacifists and warfare for them is not a tolerated thing. They will hide out and wait until the enemy gets bored and leaves them alone,_ he thought with some minor disdain.

He looked around the circular room and, recalling the layout of this place from his mind, walked towards the room where the ruling council of the Nox was usually gathered. When he entered the round chamber he could hear whispers. The chamber had walls decorated with wood centered around a large round stone table The whispers grew in intensity with each moment. He was not surprised as his body was different than it used to be.

Previously he looked like a dwarf with an overgrown head and too thin limbs, now his body was of more natural proportion and build, it was much taller and was lacking the genetic imperfections of its predecessor.

"Supreme Commander Thor, we didn't expect your arrival," one of Nox said and he nodded in Thor's direction.

"I was sent here on orders from Penegal who was contacted by the ambassadors of the Alterans and Furlings. They have a message for this whole council and you, Leader Ohper," Thor said. "They believe that a new summit should be called with utmost speed as Arkadia was discovered by the Fifth Race and they suggested that the Tau'ri should be brought into their rightful place."

"We will need to discuss this, but I can assure you that we will discuss it today and tomorrow we will send you a message."

"Thank you," Thor said, slightly bowing his head. "With your permission I will beam back to my ship and send a message to Penegal that he should expect a message from you."

"Permission granted,"

A beam of light enveloped Thor and whisked him away onto the bridge of _Gungnir_ , he then moved some controls stones across the control panel and activated the hyperdrive that would take him to Earth and its inhabitants.

o-0-o

O'Neill nodded to the Secret Service agents as he was ushered into the Oval Office, he was becoming a constant guest at the White House and by now they knew him. He nodded when he saw the President and the Secretary of Defense, the _Hammond_ sent a message to the Pentagon from Titan before delivering him here.

"Mr President, Mr Secretary," O'Neill said as he looked at his superiors who nodded in acknowledgement and gestured him to one of free seats.

"What forced you to travel to Titan?" President Hayes asked.

"The _Deadalus_ found something there and they wanted me to see it. Titan is something more than just the biggest moon of Saturn, it is empty inside and there is a shipyard hidden there. How much is still usable is unknown, but according to Colonel Caldwell it is a huge complex and he said that he will send radar images once they are done. Mckay told me there are at least 5 docking centres, all more than 15 km long."

"Are you saying that we had it in our system this whole time and we never found it?" The Secretary of Defense asked.

"Yes, Mr Secretary," Jack said and on his lips appeared smirk. "There is some even better news about the shipyard, according to what they found there are a few partially finished _Aurora_ battleships inside of it and, if they are right, they can be quickly finished."

"How hard it would be to move our production capabilities from Area 51 and Area 17?"

Jack was silent for a moment, thinking over those words. "We have sixteen hulls in various stages of construction and dragging them through space would be in my opinion too big of an expense. It will be easier to finish them on Earth as there is everything ready there. However once they are finished, it will only be a matter of moving our workforce, which shouldn't be too hard."

"How soon will they be ready?"

"Area 51 is just finishing their hulls, Area 17 needs a couple more months, up to eighteen," Jack said. "So in my opinion better would be transferring the workforce to 17 to get those hulls finished sooner and then transfer to this new shipyard. Otherwise we won't get as much done and we will still need to fund Area 17."

"And what about our allies?" President asked.

"The British and Russians are happy that they are getting ships for themselves, eight hulls from Area 17 need to be assigned to countries that will operate them. I would suggest giving them to NATO as a whole as they are our most important allies and might feel excluded from the elite club."

"It isn't the worst idea ever and we would need to discuss with the rest of the IOA, but it has some merits," Secretary of Defense said and they looked at him. "What I mean, Mr President, us that we have a limited amount of qualified people that can be transferred into black book programs, with NATO helping we can get a lot more. Also it will allow us to get more money for the programme, even more than those dozens of billions per year."

"More cash is a thing that I won't mind," Jack said. "R&D mentioned that they are starting to work on Block 48 upgrades and it will cost a lot to get done so more money is a good thing. Also if I'm supposed to get this shipyard on Titan get working I will need hundreds of people, maybe even thousands. People that need to be paid and supplied."

"You will have everything that you will need."

"Perfect," Jack said as the talk focused on the details and finer points that needed to be discussed. As well as diplomacy which always was a cause of a massive headache for him, he never had enough patience for it. It was bad when he was a leader of SG-1, now it was far worse.

o-0-o

The _Gungnir_ slipped out of hyperspace in the asteroid belt that was a border between the outer and inner part of the solar system and started to accelerate towards Earth, her sensors looking through the space around her. While they did it her communication arrays were focused on dozens of probes left by Asgard in the last expedition to Earth. They were exchanging data and downloading information gathered since the last time any vessel hailing from Asgard came into the system.

"The Tau'ri are advancing quickly," Thor said as he analyzed the information that flowed to the data cores of his ship. It was impressive and showed that the Tau'ri were no longer primitive and lacking advanced technology, no, they were making giant leaps in the understanding of science and the universe all around them. Energy signatures detected by his ship's powerful sensors were good enough proof, he could even see neutrino-ion generators being installed on board of some of their newest ships.

He moved a couple of stones on a control panel in front of him and the _Gungnir_ changed her course and started to accelerate towards the moons of Saturn. He was not going to fly close as he knew that he was going to be spotted, instead the course would bring her close enough for her sensors to have a good look at the station. This would allow him to see what the Tau'ri discovered and wouldn't give them a chance to spot him.

The _Gungnir's_ hull sliced the void of space around Saturn and the moment her sensors collected every single piece of data her hyperdrive activated and took her out of the solar system and Milky Way galaxy onto a journey to the Andromeda Galaxy.

o-0-o

Carter poured over the data displayed on innumerable displays around her as she tried to understand what the main purpose of the station was and how it was powered. It was even more amazing than Atlantis,and each moment was bringing new discoveries; at first they were excited when they found new ZPMs, now they were a common occurrence.

She scrolled through the information, looking for any sliver of it that was connected with power generation, so far she had discovered one thing. Whatever it was, it was putting ZPMs to shame and they looked like cheap batteries compared to a nuclear power plant. Her gaze swept over hundreds of lines of text and numbers when it stopped over one.

"Daniel, can you come here?"

"Sure," Daniel Jackson said and walked to her. "What do you need?"

"Is it what I think it is?" she asked indicating one line of text.

He was silent for a moment. "If I'm right about it, yes you just found your power generation."

"And..."

"They have a black hole in the middle of a station that powers it." She arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "I'm not joking, that's what's written here, we always knew that they were advanced and it just proves it even further."

"We always knew that singularities could be used as a power source, but we didn't know how to create them and how to keep them from eating everything around them. So if they did it, than we better not poke a dragon." She tapped her earpiece. "Jack, keep all of our teams as far from power generation as possible. If Daniel and I are right about it, it is dangerous."

"How dangerous?" O'Neill asked over the radio.

"Very, able to devour the station and maybe our whole system, you get the point."

She heard his acknowledgement and she once again focused on the displays showing data about power generation, her understanding of the language used by the Ancients was rusty, but Math was the same for everybody and here she had more luck. She tried not to blink when she made some mental math and realized that this single power source was putting out more power than Atlantis used for past ten thousand years. Not to mention that it was much more powerful than Arcturus was supposed to be. Focusing on the database she started to dig through it, looking for even more information on it.

o-0-o

The _Gungnir_ dropped out of hyperspace above the homeworld of the Asgard and the sight that was met by her surprised Thor, he didn't expect to see those ships here. In high orbit above Othalla there was a city-ship even bigger than Atlantis and an organic ship of similar shape to a dart. Those were ships of the other two of the Four Great Races, races that were believed to be long gone and extinct by most inhabitants of the universe. He maneuvered to take an orbit in safe distance from those ships and the moment his ship was safely anchored Thor beamed onto the surface, into the Hall of Valaskialf.

It was a tall building raising into the sky on three pillars made out of crystal and on top was a large structure in the shape of a hammer, the seat of the High Council of Asgard and their command center for space operations.

Thor looked around the familiar room and quickly made his way into the chamber of the High Council, entering the room he immediately noticed the presence of the Alterans and Furlings. While the first ones were easy to mistake for humans, the second ones were almost impossible to be mistaken. They were tall, graceful, had golden eyes and slightly pointed ears that made them look like elves from human folklore.

He walked to his seat on the right hand side of Penegall and took it, there was a moment of silence as the Alterans and Furlings talked between each other telepathically, while the High Council was reading sensor data transferred from the _Gungnir_.

The silence was finally broken by one of the less important members of the council, Bragi, whose main responsibility was diplomacy and intelligence gathering. "Supreme Commander Thor, how sure are you that the Tau'ri are advancing so quickly and are able to incorporate our technology into their designs."

"You also saw what they were capable given only our hyperdrive and shield technology, now they have access to all of our knowledge and they are using it to quicken their own technological development," Thor said and on a display in front of him appeared the blueprints of the BC-304 Block 32. "As all of you can see this design is utilizing our technology and their own creating something that could potentially be a threat to our older ships. I think that it speaks volumes about their incorporation of our technology."

"Indeed, it is utilizing our technology," Penegall nodded and turned to look at the representatives of the Alterans and the Furlings. "Revered Ambassadors, what do you have to say about bringing the Tau'ri into the Alliance of the Great Races."

"I think that we should...

 _To be continued._

o-0-o

 **A/N – I wouldn't mind ideas for eight names for ships, choose navy and name according to its naming convention, but please not all from the US Navy.**

 **Reviews:**

 _Chloe_ – about Ha'tak, this name encompasses so many subclasses that it is hard to be precise with it. The Tau'ri will get a naming convention for them once they start gathering more data about them. Also the hubris of Thor in that fight was an issue. About theNox homeworld, effect of my memory betraying me, also remember that a lot of treaties from our world has similar names and it is easy to mistake one for another.

 _Sean W Eckythump_ – I will fix it, Jackson that I introduced is Robbie Jackson from Tom Clancy Jack Ryan novels, about Sam will be fixed from this chapter onward.

 _rice2999_ – answer is here


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Short chapter, but I want to draw out those scenes and have time to prepare chaos to come.**

 **o-0-o**

"I think that we should not accept the Tau'ri into the Alliance," the Alteran Ambassador said. "They are advancing quickly, but you should all agree that they are still primitive by our standards and it will take them some time to achieve the level of technological advancement to be considered as a Fifth Race."

Thor looked at the Ambassador of the Alterans and, due to his race's lack of strong emotions, he resisted saying something. Instead he focused on an Ambassador of the Furlings, tall and graceful as the rest of his race with unusual violet eyes. From what he remembered she was more of a cautious person.

"The Furlings are neutral and we think that it would be best to watch the Tau'ri as you call them before reaching any kind of an agreement. Such decisions cannot be rashly made and we need to be sure that we are making the right one." She paused for a moment, her eyes slipping over the faces of every single person in the room, even over faces of those that weren't on this plane of existence, but were watching it. Thor could feel their presence in the room, one needed to be completely blind not to see them. "We would also like to hear from our allies, the Asgard, why they deemed the Tau'ri worthy to be named the fifth race."

Thor looked at Penegall and, receiving a nod from the leader of the council, he raised his hand. "We watched Earth, as they call their homeworld, keenly for many centuries and since their discovery of the Stargate more than twelve years ago they advanced quickly. Then they had crude forms of spaceflight that limited them to their solar system, now they are able to travel between galaxies and are starting to explore the Milky Way and Pegasus."

"How did they get hyperdrive in five years?" the Alteran Ambassador asked. "It took my people many centuries to develop and perfect our design and even after that it took us even more time to develop one that allowed us to travel between galaxies."

"They salvaged technology from various Goa'uld ships they had destroyed and we gave them the intergalactic hyperdrive as they needed it to supply Atlantis. It was our way to repay our debt to them as they helped us in destroying the threat of the Replicators that almost obliterated our race. When we needed to disappear out of the universe we had given them our computer core with all of our knowledge and as you can see they are using it well."

"They also destroyed the Goa'uld threat to their home galaxy and are steadily developing," Janus said as he appeared in the room. "No matter what you think, I suggest that even if we do not bring them into the Alliance that we share our technology and in a few decades, or perhaps centuries, invite them. They are brilliant and capable of achieving things beyond their technological level, but they also make small mistakes that with our help can be prevented."

"You were banished," the Ambassador of the Alterans hissed.

Janus didn't pay any attention to the diplomat, instead looking at a spot in front of the raised dais occupied by the High Council of Asgard. In that spot appeared a glowing form made out of pure energy, it swirled in place before forming into an image of a human being. "Yes, he was banished, but he was accepted into our ranks."

Thor blinked a couple of times as he looked at the being, she was one of the most powerful ascended beings and those beings rarely paid any interest to how mortals worked.

The Ambassador looked as if something had fallen on him and was visibly shocked. "I apologize, Councillor Melia, I wasn't aware of the fact that he was accepted into your ranks."

"He was, so let him explain what he has to say."

"Thank you," Janus smiled towards Melia and looked at everybody gathered in the room. "As I was saying, they are advancing quickly and even without our interferences they will reach the level attained by Asgard in a few hundred years, so the milk was spilled by Asgard and we can't do too much about it. Our stray brothers caused even more havoc than our interfering is going to cause. So I suggest that we help and support them , but let them discover the universe on their own and when they are ready we will invite them."

"He speaks wisely," Penegall said. "Asgard supports the idea of offering our knowledge and technology to the Tau'ri, we would also like to bring them into an Alliance, but we will agree to whatever you will decide."

"We also agree to it," the Furling Ambassador said. "Since there are three votes for aye, who will travel to Tau'ri and inform them of our agreement?"

"I will," Thor said. "I'm one they are familiar with and they will accept my explanation with the least amount of worries and issues."

"I will join you," Janus said, making everybody look at him.

"Why would you even do that?"

"Because someone needs to help them with unlocking the secrets of the Arkadia and there are not many that know it as well as I know it."

"Very well," Thor nodded and looked at Penegall. "With your permission I will travel to the Tau'ri with all haste and inform them of our agreement."

"Permission granted."

Thor nodded and was beamed away from the hall and onto the bridge of the _Gungnir_ , the moment he looked around he saw Janus already waiting for him.

"How did you get here sooner than I did it?"

"Ascension," Janus smirked. "We don't want to spread it around, but if need be we can be at many places at the same time and can travel instantaneously, while your transport beam needs time to save you in a data crystal and after that read from it. Which takes precious parts of a second."

Thor nodded and walked to the control panel, he moved a couple of rune stones and his ship accelerated into the hyperspace. She was the swiftest ship he had flown.

"Impressive speed," Janus said, breaking the silence. "Faster than our ships, and there is still room for improvement."

"Yes," Thor said and looked at his temporary companion. "Power was a limiting factor in our previous designs, now we have solved it and our engines are faster and more powerful than they were in the past."

"Also this ship seems a different design compared to your previous hulls."

"War with the Ori taught us that sometimes we need a bigger ship than the rest of our neighbors to be safe," Thor said and moved stones on a control panel as the _Gungnir_ sped through space, each moment bringing it closer and closer to Earth.

Janus nodded and looked out of the window and into the flow of hyperspace. "How should the Tau'ri react to the things you will reveal to them?"

"Mostly shock and surprise, as well as a lot of suspicions and questions," Thor said and looked at Janus. "They will have a bigger issue with you returning to take part in the events of the galaxy."

"Bad experiences with some Lanteans?"

"Among other things, yes, that group that threw them out of Atlantis, not even giving an explanation of why."

"Arrogance was always our flaw and while some learned their lessons, the majority is as arrogant as we were during the War and that's why we lost it."

"Where are you going to settle?"

"Probably on Mars as they call that planet on Earth, we won't on Earth as it is their home and we want to leave it to them. Displacing natives from their world is not a good start to diplomatic relations."

"Also they grew up and are quite dangerous in their own right," Thor said as the _Gungnir_ left hyperspace above Earth. "Their sensors shouldn't see my arrival, I will beam one of my friends from Earth and I want you to hide for a moment."

"So that he doesn't get scared to death?"

"Exactly," Thor nodded.

o-0-o

Samantha Carter walked through the shipyard level of the thing they had discovered and had troubles believing it was real, there were dozens of hulls in various stages of construction. There were hulls of Aurora-class battleships and smaller ships placed on slips between them.

"And to think that we have issues building a ship or so per year," Daniel said as he joined her. "This was their main production center and from what I learned it could build hundreds of ships if need be."

"It will solve our issue with ships, but will cause another one."

"Lack of people to man everything?"

"Yes," she said and looked at him. "How do you know about it?"

"That's the most common issue for navies through history, you either lack hulls or people to man them. We had the first one, but with the capabilities of this shipyard we will have second."

"Not that Jack is going to mind," she said as they climbed onto a catwalk and could see a full Aurora-class in all of its glory below them.

It was a huge ship and all of its lines screamed technological superiority and advancement, as well as showing the signs of a predator. There was not a single element that was without purpose, everything was placed in or on the hull because there was a reason for it. As she gazed at the hull she could tell that it was a ship that was more than capable of stopping almost everything that was hurled at it and that nothing would be able to be a threat to it.

"I wonder when we'll be able to get one of them fully operational," Daniel said, breaking the silence.

"The ones that are completed are a matter of getting the crew for them," she said, indicating some that were finished. "The ones that are under construction will take time, plenty of time to get finished. We need to get this shipyard working and then figure out how to deliver enough of resources for it to produce whatever is needed to make those hulls."

"I get it," he said. "It will take time, at least I will be able to dig through the database before this place gets invaded by the military and engineers that don't allow for peaceful research."

"There are enemies that would happily enslave or kill us."

"I know, it's just that my soul of a researcher wants to scream in joy when it sees something like this. There are going to be all kinds of artifacts to study and even hundreds of other things that are important for an archeologist."

"Jack will try to keep the IOA away, but even if they don't move to get it, our dear government will do it as someone needs to be in control."

"I know," Daniel said and shook his head. "It's just that sometimes I wish the world was ideal."

"It never is," she said as they stood on the catwalk and watched the hull below them.

o-0-o

Jack was sitting in front of his cabin in Montana and preparing for fishing when he was enveloped by a silver beam of energy. When he looked around he saw that he was on the bridge of some sort of a ship, one with almost unmistakable Asgardian decor.

"Asgard was destroyed, wasn't it?" He said, looking around the room. His eyes slipped over the walls and a large window showing the Earth below them before coming to stop on some sort of a creature. "Who are you?" He asked, pointing a finger at it.

"Thor. Asgard was never dead, O'Neill. We just hid really well."

"Why did you fake your death?" O'Neill asked walking to Thor.

"We needed time and peace, away from the events of the universe, as well as a place where we could regrow our civilization in peace and in safety."

"What about your cloning issue?"

"Solved," someone said.

 _To be continued..._

 **o-0-o**

 **A/N**

 **Reviews:**

 _rice2999_ – Answer is here, some might be happy and some unhappy, but my hand was kind of forced by the show and reality. Thor or Asgard named Tau'ri the Fifth Great Race, which is nice and all, but when you look at the technological advancement of Earth and Asgard, Earth is leagues away and it needs to catch up.

 _Guest_ – I try to fix as much as I can, but sometimes things slip and I'm not a native speaker.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – New chapter and note for all of those guests that want a new chapter. It is my story and I write it however fast I want to and I have four other stories to take care off, not to mention my personal life wasn't easy recently, so don't tell me how fast I should be writing the story. Anyways, read and review.**

 **o-0-o**

Jack was sitting in front of his cabin in Montana and preparing for fishing when he was enveloped by a silver beam of energy. When he looked around he saw that he was on the bridge of some sort of a ship, one with almost unmistakable Asgardian decor.

"Asgard was destroyed, wasn't it?" He said, looking around the room. His eyes slipped over the walls and a large window showing the Earth below them before coming to stop on some sort of a creature. "Who are you?" He asked, pointing a finger at it.

"Thor, Asgard was never dead, O'Neill. We just hid really well."

"Why did you fake your death?" O'Neill asked walking to Thor.

"We needed time and peace, away from the events of the universe, as well as a place where we could regrow our civilization in peace and safety."

"What about your cloning issue?"

"Solved," someone said and Jack's head flew in the direction of the voice, he saw a tall Ancient with brown hair and striking blue eyes. "We gave them push in the right direction and they did the rest."

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Janus," the being said and smiled. "Yes, the Janus."

"Didn't you ascend or something?"

"I did, but we decided to take more interest in what's happening in this world and Thor was kind enough to take me on board his ship," Janus smoothly explained. "However there is more to why are we here."

"It is because of an event that didn't happen for the past ten millenia," Thor said and Jack arched an eyebrow. "A summit of the Four Races happened, and you were the topic of this meeting."

"Oh?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Thor said. "We discussed if you should get the status of the Fifth Race and we were unable to agree on it, so we only agreed on sharing with you our technology."

"Our?"

"Of all of the Races," Janus explained. "As we think that some changes need to be made and since you are familiar with the technology of Asgard we believe that you should be more than able to use our technology."

"Also we will help you integrate it with your current technology," Thor added.

"What about that shipyard we discovered when you were gone?" Jack asked.

"You can keep it," Janus said before Thor could say anything. "We have already created a new shipyard for ourselves ages ago. Even if it was ours once, we won't take it back when it is being utilized by someone else."

"That's good," Jack breathed out in relief. "We kind of started to use it."

"It was also planned as a repository of knowledge and ships for our descendants so they would have ready ships and knowledge at hand. You have all the rights to use it as you see fit," Janus said and smiled. "We will advise you, but we won't force you to do anything, we will let you use it however you see fit."

"That's the future," Thor said, cutting in. "Now I want you, O'Neill, to tell your superiors that we are alive and in ten days we will be here with a proper delegation to negotiate all of the details."

"And in the meantime we will help them unlock the secrets of the shipyard," Janus added and briefly glowed, before a small ball of light disconnected from his body and disappeared. "Done, part of me is in the shipyard."

"How am I supposed to tell my superiors that you are coming?" Jack asked.

Thor didn't say a word and instead moved few stones on a console in front of him and Jack was back in front of his cabin in Montana.

o-0-o

The leadership of Lucian Alliance was confused, three of their Ha'taks were gone and nobody knew how the hell they were destroyed. No message was received prior to their destruction and scouts sent into the systems where they were supposed to be found only scattered pieces of debris, most of which didn't help them in solving the mystery. However they managed to learn one extremely important thing. Whoever destroyed those ships used weapons that were more than able of piercing shields of Ha'tak in one volley, which substantially limited the number of possible guilty parties to a few of the most advanced races.

The mood in the meeting room in their complex on Lucia wasn't improved by what their spy arrays scattered around the Tau'ri system reported, a huge increase in activity over the past few weeks. There were reports about the Tau'ri increasing their fleet, but they were ignored initially. Now there were reports showing over sixteen hulls in various stages of construction and more worryingly a sudden burst of activity around one of moons of one of the gas giants that were in the system.

"We need to strike at them, now," Slaviash bellowed. "They are weak and we have a chance to win."

"Anubis tried this feat with thirty Ha'taks and his mothership and got killed," Kefflin calmly said. "We have over a hundred Ha'taks in the whole galaxy but most are tied in subduing new worlds, we would need all of them to have a chance of winning the battle."

"Indeed," Rameris, the new First, said. "We need to increase our fleet size and get better ships than we have at the moment. Kefflin, I want you to travel to our shipyards and try to get them to work more effectively, you have permission to raid whatever planet you want for slaves to man the mines and shipyards."

"Of course," Kefflin nodded. "What's the goal I should achieve?"

"Five hundred Ha'taks," Rameris said and almost every of his Seconds sputtered. "I know that it is a lot, but we need it to have a chance against Tau'ri. Slaviash, for you I have the most prestigious mission. You will lead an attack against the Tau'ri homeworld to test their defenses, you can take fifteen of our Ha'taks and three hundred Al'kesh."

Slaviash got up from the table, bowed to Rameris and walked out of the room, he knew that it was a death sentence for him. Unless, he was able to come up with a tactic that would allow him to survive meeting with the Tau'ri fleet, a task that was almost impossible to achieve, yet he had an idea how to do it. He walked out of the complex of buildings and entered into an Al'kesh that waited for him The pilot without a word took off and flew towards the fleet that was amassed in orbit, letting him have few precious moments of thinking and planning before he would need to start to issue orders.

o-0-o

Samantha Carter walked along the catwalk spanning the slips filled with warships under construction and entered into the control center where Daniel was pouring over holographic displays. "What did you find?" She asked, coming to a stop to his side and looking at the displays.

"Atlantis wasn't one one of its kind," he said. "City-ships were a common thing for them and they used them as capitals for sectors of their empire and as bases for expeditions into uncharted space."

"So how many more can we find?"

"Dozens? Maybe more," he said and glanced at the display. "The thing is that their location and production list was erased from the database."

"It wasn't erased, just hidden really well," someone said which caused both of them to spin around and grab their sidearms. "I'm unarmed and not a threat to you," the stranger said.

"So how did you get here?" Carter asked, her eyes focused on him. "We didn't hear you approach."

"Daniel knows," the stranger said with a smirk. "A while ago he could do the same."

"Daniel?"

"He is an ascended being," Daniel said. "They are beings composed out of pure energy and thus can move silently, unless something has changed, Janus."

"It hasn't," Janus smirked.

"Aren't ascended beings banned from interacting with us, humans?" Carter asked.

"Not exactly, and the rules have been changed recently anyways. As of now we can do it freely and we can also use our powers when needed," Janus said and looked at her. "As to your question, nothing was deleted out of the databanks of this station, everything is there, just hidden well. In the past there were constructed just under a thousand of them, now there is just fifty of them."

"What happened to the rest?" Daniel asked.

"War with the Wraiths, civil wars, sabotage, and few clashes with Ori when they caught us by surprise," Janus said, then walked to the console and pressed few buttons. "But more interesting is where almost every single one of them is heading."

Carter looked at the displays and blinked when they showed a perfect chart of the solar system that was focused on the inner part of it, then it moved and an image of Mars filled most of the display. "Mars? That's just a desert planet that's completely inhospitable and that lacks any protection from radiation."

"Maybe for you," Janus said and they looked at him. "Terraforming is one of fields in which we excel and making it hospitable is a very easy task for us."

"Changing an inhospitable planet into one where you can live is an easy task?"

"Colonel Carter, with all due respect, you don't understand how advanced we are and what our technology can achieve, or for that matter what ascended beings can do when they are allowed to fully use their powers."

"Sam, he is right," Daniel quietly said. "I was once an ascended being and the power I had at my disposal was almost limitless."

"Indeed," Janus nodded seriously and looked at them. "So don't worry about what we can do and focus on discovering the station."

Carter nodded and looked at Daniel who just shrugged and went back to pouring over displays, from time to time asking questions to Janus.

o-0-o

O'Neill looked around the Oval Office and wondered if everybody thought he was crazy, or just mildly insane. He finished retelling his meeting with Thor and it seemed as if everybody would burst out laughing at him.

"How sure are you that they are the real Asgardians, not some fakes?" Richard Woolsey asked.

"Who else is gray and has their teleport beams?" O'Neill asked.

"Weren't they supposed to die out because of some flaw they were unable to fix?" President Hayes asked.

"They were," General Landry nodded. "But it seems that they lied to us and simply needed time to fix themselves."

"So let me get this right, they said that in six days from now they will be here to negotiate with us?"

"That's what Thor said," Jack said. "And we can trust him, Janus less so, but if Thor said so we are safe."

"Any idea what we can get from them?"

"No idea, sir," Landry said. "They were reluctant to share any of their plans, so we will see. Making predictions is a tough task when it comes to them."

From that point onward the meeting moved towards technical details that were far less important for O'Neill, one thing that mattered for him was that Thor was alive.

o-0-o

The _USS Apollo, USS Daedalus_ and _Tsar Nikolai_ were in the outer reaches of the solar system testing their weapons and shields when alarms were sounded off as dozens, if not hundreds of hyperspace windows opened around them.

Colonel Caldwell was frozen in shock and fear for a few seconds, he never expected to see such an armada appear without any warning on top of his ship. Finally snapping out of it, he looked at his staff. "Helm, evasive maneuvers and take us out of here. Tactical, full power to shields and weapons. Communication, get those orders to Apollo and Nikolai, send our sensors reading to Earth and try to establish communication with them."

Staff nodded and three BC-304 broke their formations as shields and weapons were charged to full power and they tried to gain as much distance as possible and to get an idea of who the owner of those ships was. Not many races knew the exact location of this solar system and even fewer had the resources to create so many ships that were able to leave hyperspace in one big group. The tense situation lasted for mere seconds before communication was established, but for everybody aboard _Daedalus_ and her sisters it felt like an eternity.

"Colonel Caldwell, this is Supreme Commander Thor," said the person whose image appeared on one of the displays. "We do not bring war to your system."

"How can we be sure that you won't attack us?" Caldwell asked.

"All ships that can will lower their shields," Thor said and glanced to the side. "Excluding sixteen city-ships that need them to keep atmosphere."

Caldwell nodded and looked at his staff.

"They are lowering their shields," Lt Colonel Marks said. "Weapons are offline and targeting systems are also disabled."

"Fair enough," Caldwell said. "If you don't mind, we will follow you, just to be sure that you do not betray us."

"Of course," Thor nodded.

Caldwell nodded and gave orders for his ships to move into positions behind the whole formation, as they did he was able to take a look at the ships that were in the middle of the whole group. Fifteen city-ships the size of Atlantis and one much bigger one. One that made them look like dwarves. He could see a mix of Asgardian and Alteran ships, among the crowd of warships his eyes spotted several that were roughly the size of an Aurora and dozens of smaller ones that swarmed around. However they weren't the ones that caught most of his attention, this title belonged to several bulky and massive ships that were as close to city-ships as possible and were watched over by warships. It made him realize that they were civilian ships, massive ships filled with God only knew how many people on board.

o-0-o

Jack walked onto the bridge of the _USS Hammond_ and looked at Carter. "What did you learn about them?"

"It's the biggest fleet we have ever seen," she said and walked to a display. "Fifteen city-ships, one ship that is even bigger than they are, forty Auroras, dozens of smaller ships and probably the most important part of the fleet. Twenty transport ships."

"Are they what I am thinking they are?" He asked, looking at the numbers.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "They are loaded to the brim with people and supplies, no armament, but armored more heavily than Aurora and from what _Daedalus_ sent they have much more power to use."

"Why are they bringing those ships with them and why did they leave hyperspace outside of the solar system?"

"Mars, they are going to Mars," she said and walked to the display. "They did it so that we wouldn't attack them without warning. You leave hyperspace so far out when we don't want to surprise your hosts. Also with such fleet it is far easier to avoid crashing into each other or into the planet that is your target."

"How soon will they be here?"

"In a few hours, they are going on sublight drives and aren't pushing them hard, those transport ships are probably slowing them down. So if you want to take a nap you will have plenty of time."

"And I will watch a Simpsons episode before they get here," Jack said, before walking out of the bridge. He trusted Carter and he knew that even if she didn't state it openly, she would much prefer him away from her command post. Besides, he had better things to do.

o-0-o

 **A/N – Some notes on ship design, tactics, numbers and navigation.**

 **Milky Way is a huge thing, between one hundred billion to four hundred billion stars and even if just a percent has habitable planets that still gives between billion to four billion solar systems. So no matter how effective is your communication and administration you need to decentralise it as heavily as possible so that it can be governed with some degree of effeciency. Granted, you can have one capital, but it will take weeks before report gets to it, climbs up the chain of bureaucrats and ends up in proper place, after which few more weeks will take to find free ships and dispatch them. While with decentralization it will take far less time and it will be done for more efficient as governor that has let's say fifty solar systems will have far less to govern and will take actions far sooner. So for me city-ships would make perfect sense as command centers and local capitals, not to mention good bases for starting new colonies as unless someone brings a fleet of ships nothing will pose a danger to a settlement.**

 **Which also means that five hundred Ha'tak isn't that much, granted it is still a lot, but compared to the vastness of the galaxy and scale of the theater even ten thousand ships wouldn't be enough.**

 **Design of Ancient transport ships, transport ship putting it simply needs to deliver its cargo in a reasonable time frame at a reasonable cost and in some comfort, as well as do it safely. Which means few things, no offensive armament as it is expensive and usually they have some company that takes care of enemy. However shields and meters thick plating aren't a bad thing as it means that in case of an ambush it can survive for long enough to get the hell out of it. Engines, unless it is ship designed for resupply, there is no need for the fastest drives possible, it will get its cargo to target even on slower ones and will burn less fuel, also it is far cheaper as construction costs are lower.**

 **One last thing about ships, Aurora, Gungnir or O'Neill are capital ships, which means that they are great when it comes to dealing with other capital ships, but are vulnerable to fast and nimble ships that are usually smaller, but follow a philosophy of punching way above their weight and running the hell away before enemy targets them. BC-304 would have a decent chance of dealing with them in one on one duel as it is small and can lay in ambush, waiting for them to show up, then few quick salvos and running away. So expect that those huge ships won't be produces in huge numbers, most of produced will fill a role of escort ships or taking naval names, cruisers, destroyers, frigates and corvettes.**

Reviews:

 _rice2999_ – It all depends on circumstances as Japan in thirty years managed to catch up to the west, granted gap here is a lot bigger, but the more we know the more we can learn and also current educational system means that in a short period of time you can produce a lot of people with desired skills that can adapt knowledge learned from the other races. We are surprisingly good at adapting to new conditions and using whatever we are given, so once the whole thing is revealed there will be a huge leap in technology that kinda already started.

Since Prometeus Earth knows how to produce technology based on crystals and how to utilize it, and all of the races use crystals as basis for their technologies which means that adapting them will be far easier and more importantly producing and development will be relatively easy as they know the hardest thing, how to use crystals.

They had Asgard core for few years and used that time well to recreate alloys and power sources which means that materials and energy aren't an issue when it comes to building things which means that military will be changing ships really fast. Daedalus already has one update to it and second is developed, so soon almost everything will be outdated. Best comparison would be period between 1900-1914 when navies started to use ironclad, ships that were entering service were usually outdated as new and much better designs were being manufactured.

General technology level will take far longer as people need time to adapt to it and nobody is insane enough to give their top of the line technology freely. Give pokes in a right direction and help, sure, but give newest technology for free? No way, as if you develop it on its own you learn how to create new things and you understand it on a far better level than when given.

Guest – O'Neill will need to wait, but he will get a ship, though he will be more of a passenger, than a commander as officers with such a high rank usually lead whole units, not single ships. Daedalus is a decent design, but it isn't designed for a flagship role, for which you need a special ship that can accommodate all of those additional guests, their needs and requirements of housing staff which needs good awareness of situation and as good communication as possible. Enterprise as a name is on the list of names to be given, along with a whole lot of other names.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Chapter that sets the foundation for a lot of events that will have a huge impact on few groups. Read and enjoy and review.**

 **o-0-o**

The _USS Daedalus_ followed the fleet, her sensors set to maximum sensitivity. They collected immense amounts of data that, via subspace links, was shared with the rest of her group and sent to Earth. Even if those ships had so far been peaceful, their intentions weren't known. Caution was necessary: the weapons were online, their buffers charged and ready. At a moment they could channel their contents into the firing mechanism that would change the energy into lethal beams of plasma.

Colonel Caldwell stood and walked to the massive window that made up the front of the bridge. Seeing so many ships in one place was a rare event. The past few hours were exhausting as they crawled across the system, keeping a safe distance from their unexpected guests.

"The SGC sent a message that the _Athena_ , _Ares_ , _Phoenix,_ and _Richelieu_ are coming to join us," Lt Colonel Marks said. "The _Odyssey_ , _Sun Tzu,_ and _Hammond_ will meet us above Mars."

"Update our targeting solutions," Caldwell said. "Target their engines and weapon mounts."

He saw nods of understanding and brought up a holographic display that showed the whole solar system with the position of every planet and astronomical feature marked, along with their orbits and the sizes of their gravity wells. On top of that were the positions of the ships, their vectors and, in the case of the unknown ships, any data that could be obtained from sensors and intelligence gathering.

Looking at the display he frowned. The course of those ships was a peculiar one. He quickly inputted a few commands and a thin line was added onto the display, one that connected the whole group of ships and Mars. He mused quietly about the course and then glanced at his staff. "Open channels to the Apollo and Nikolai."

Moments later the faces of the other two commanders appeared on a display in front of him. "Colonel, why did you call us?" Asked Captain Second Class Sokolov, according to the Russians he was a rising star of their Navy.

"Our guests," Caldwell said and glanced at the display to his side. "Did you learn anything about them?"

"No," Colonel Ellis said and Sokolov nodded in agreement. "Did Earth send any data concerning them?"

"No," Caldwell said. "Other than that some help is coming, a bigger part of the fleet and they should meet us as we cross Jupiter's orbit and get into the inner system. Colonel Carter will take the rest to Mars."

"So they know something," Sokolov said, "but won't share it with us."

"Not the first time in the history of the Programme," Caldwell said and switched his gaze to the plot that occupied most of the display. "Over forty Auroras, eighty smaller warships, fifteen transport ships, sixteen city-ships, and that's just the ships in the Alteran group."

"We have twelve O'Neills and six that are much bigger," Ellis added and glanced off-screen. "If what my sensors are reading is true they each have twenty plasma beams mounted in turrets of four each and over sixty ion cannons mounts, though those won't do much to a ship with shields."

"But they will rip open any that lost them," Sokolov finished. "Or for that matter a fighter or anything of similar size that wanders too close, reminds me of your Phalanx system."

"So it will most likely have a very limited range," Caldwell said and looked at the ship's heading. "Thirty minutes and reinforcements should be here and after that an hour or so before we are above Mars."

They nodded and ended the talk as they focused on their own ships and making sure everything worked smoothly.

o-0-o

Colonel Carter saw a great deal of wonderful and cutting edge technology, but even she was baffled by the advancement of the ships the _Hammond_ waited to greet. Even if on the outside they looked like the ships they already had seen, they were more powerful and the readings their sensors were getting were above everything they learned from the Atlantis database.

hat was nothing, however, compared to the ship at the centre of formation. It was over three kilometers tall and over nine kilometers wide at the base, easily making it the single biggest spacefaring structure she had ever seen. The power readings from inside of it made even the insane capabilities of Atlantis look rather small While Atlantis was still a powerful ship, an obvious fact was that this ship was her bigger and much better sister.

"Carter, what can you tell me about them?" O'Neill's voice cut through her musing and made her look in his direction.

"They are much better than everything we have seen," she said and tapped one of the buttons placed in the armrest of her chair, making a holographic display appear. "The _Apollo_ and _Daedalus_ destroyed several _Auroras_ in Pegasus, but here they wouldn't even stand a chance against one. The shape is the same, but we can tell that everything else is new. Also if the images we have from the _Apollo_ are correct they discarded most of their drones for other weapons."

"Carter..."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "In short, they will kill most of our fleet without noticing our attacks."

"Ah, that makes much more sense," he said and looked at her. "How long till they are here?"

She looked at the plot and then at the speed that was slowly, but steadily decreasing and finally looked at him. "Should be in a couple of minutes."

He nodded and stood to her side like a sculpture of some great general or admiral from the times long gone, while allowing her to prepare for the arrival of their guests. She licked her lips in nervousness as the armada approached them, with the remaining ships belonging to Earth shadowing it from behind. The moment they entered a geosynchronous orbit around Mars a message appeared on the display, the sight she saw surprised her.

She could see a man, maybe in his late fifties, with hair as black as night with several large streaks of white in it, and keen dark green eyes and a regal bearing. He was dressed in a white uniform with a high collar that was covered in golden stitching showing five stars, most likely a sign of his rank, on the shoulders of his uniform were visible lines of purple. Behind him she could see a bridge with several more crewmen working, if until this point she had any doubts about whom he was, they were gone when she recognized the characteristic smooth lines of Alteran technology.

"We come in peace," he said. "We do not wish you any harm and we want to co-exist with you in peace. My name is Agrippa Lantios and I'm the commander of this fleet. I would like to invite you to my ship to discuss our coexistence and cooperation. The other members of the Alliance will be there, and Asgard is guaranteeing that you will not be harmed aboard my ship. The exact place where you should arrive is being sent now, I expect your arrival within the next hours."

She nodded and the moment the channel was cut she heard a report from one of the officers saying that they received data. "Well, we're alive and they didn't try to shoot us out of the sky," she said and looked at Jack. "Where's Daniel?"

"Last time I saw him, he was digging through his books," Jack said.

She nodded and the two of them walked to find their friend that could be their only source of reliable data about the Alterans and how to approach them.

o-0-o

"So the Alterans," Daniel said and they nodded.

"Yes," Sam said looking at him. "That's what we saw and while he didn't say who he represents, his name sounds awfully similar to their names."

"Right," he said and looked at them. "From what I learned from the database of Atlantis their government is a weird one. The government is formed by a seven person Council, six members and a chairman. Each of the members is responsible for one field, science and research, diplomacy, internal affairs, infrastructure, treasury, and naval affairs."

"Seems pretty straightforward," Jack said.

"On the surface, yes, however below it is something we don't have. The members are chosen not because of their age, wealth, or connections, but because of their merits," Daniel said and they looked at him. "I think we know where Plato had the idea for his philosopher's state and Confucius for meritocracy."

"So all of them will be experts and won't buy a single lie," Carter said.

"Pretty much yes," Daniel agreed. "But going back to their political system, from what I found, this council answers to a larger body composed out of the heads of the hundred oldest and most powerful families. If I have to guess, we will meet the Council, not their Senate, as the Council is the one responsible for day-to-day running of the government. Question is, who should go."

"All of us," Jack said. "We managed to negotiate deals with Asgard, we should be able to do the same thing with them."

o-0-o

Thor looked around the chamber and couldn't believe how much the technology of their allies advanced. When they last met they were already extremely advanced, but this was something more. It wasn't visible in the design, as that was nearly the same as the one with which he was familiar, but the materials used to make it were completely different and much more perfect. That was not the thing that was the main focus of Thor's attention, however. He was focused on a large table and fifteen comfortable seats, twelve of which were filled by the representatives of each of the Great Races, leaving the last free seats for the Tau'ri.

"Will they come?" Penegal asked.

"They will," Thor said. "They didn't break a single promise to us and always answered our call, they will be surprised and shocked by our presence, but they will come."

"They received my message," Agrippa said. "Their ships seem more sophisticated than we thought they would be. While they are outdated by our standards, they show an impressive amount of ingenuity in the design and can be easily upgraded."

"They will treat any offer of technology with suspicion and caution," Thor said. "We weren't very generous with it, and they met the Aschen who tried to trick them into taking drugs that would also sterilize them and their whole population."

"I take that the issue with them was solved?" Janus asked, the outlines of his body glowing gold.

"It was," Thor nodded, slight amounts of glee, a trait very unusual for his race, visible in his voice. "In return the Tau'ri gifted them a list of addresses for Stargate that led to black holes, neutron stars, and few places that were much worse than that."

"A cruel and underhanded tactic, but also an efficient one," Agrippa said. "I would have handled it differently, but after a few millenia of combat you have nearly an infinite amount of ideas and possibilities."

"The Tau'ri rarely follow the same rules we do, they tend not to follow logic, yet they achieve results we thought were impossible," Penegall said and Thor nodded in agreement.

"Are they always so violent?" Opher asked. "We, prefer races that are benevolent and kind, not warmongering and attacking others."

"They prefer peaceful solutions and want to avoid bloodshed, but don't have any qualms with using violence when forced to or when they deem it a necessary solution," Thor said. "Also they tend to target only those that directly harmed them, attempting to keep out of danger innocent ones."

"They're coming," Agrippa said, cutting in and moments later a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the room.

o-0-o

Daniel looked around and saw that they had appeared in a large meeting room, filled with representatives of the Four Great Races. His eyes swept over their faces and his times amongst the ascended beings told him that there were several of those lurking in the room, he didn't know how he could feel their presence, but he knew they were there and if he was right they were one of those that were the oldest and the most powerful ones. Even if those beings weren't a hint of how important this meeting was, the ones that were visible on the material plane were enough. He could see Thor and two more Asgardians, both of which according to what they knew were a part of the government of Asgard. The only other beings he could identify were Nox, the rest was unknown to him.

"Welcome aboard the _Adaris,_ " said the one that was obviously an Alteran and, according to Carter, was named Agrippa Lantios. "My name is Agrippa Lantios and I, Janus and Melia are the representatives of the Alterans."

Several more moments passed on introductions and when it came to Nox and Asgard delegations there weren't many surprises and all of them were familiar to Tau'ri. The only surprise were the Furlings, whose names reminded Daniel of Celtic myths from Earth. Nuada, Lug and Dagda were names he remembered from the myths of Celts and they were names of their mythological deities, Tuatha Dé Danann.

"You probably are wondering why we returned after so many years," Agrippa said and Daniel nodded. "The Plague that almost killed us in this galaxy also took a toll on our numbers elsewhere and it took us time to regain the numbers we once had. We also feared that if we fully returned, the Ori would be able to see through the veils weaved by us around this galaxy and the inhabitants of it."

"So your extinction was faked?"

"Indeed," Janus nodded. "Now our numbers have grown and we can reclaim our rightful place."

"Before you ask, we don't want to reclaim anything that was taken by you or any of our allies," Agrippa said. "Terra was our capital, but now we will settle on the planet you call Mars."

"Which is unable to support life," Carter pointed out.

"For now," Agrippa said. "We brought technology that allows us to make any world a hospitable place, but that's not the reason why we are here with our allies."

"It is because of the Alliance that we once formed," Thor said and they focused on him. "We discussed if you should be treated as the Fifth member and the consensus is no, we won't invite you, at least not quite yet. However we will give you full access to our technology and science."

"Why?" Jack asked. "We saved you from the replicators and we were the ones that defeated the Goa'uld."

"Yes, you were," Thor agreed. "However all of the races that are in the Alliance have certain achievements and level of power, one you cannot quite achieve with your resources. While you are advanced for your age in certain fields, it needs to become more widespread and your technology needs to get onto a level comparable to us."

"Also, a few people have doubts about you," Janus added. "However the main issue is your knowledge and lack of ability to be able to fully support us when it comes to possible conflicts. You have twelve ships, while we have hundreds of them. We want to see you in the Alliance, but you need to grow first."

"So you want to help us grow and develop before you let us join the Alliance?" Daniel asked. "So that you are sure that we can be trusted and that we can be members of it."

"Indeed," Agrippa said and tapped a band on his wrist. "If you come with me you can see the fleet prepare for the terraforming of the planet."

They nodded and followed Agrippa down a short corridor before stopping onto a terrace shielded by a power field, it was then that they realized that they were aboard the giant city ship.

o-0-o

A single Aurora accompanied by a pair of cruisers lowered their orbit and released several dozen octahedra shaped devices Upon leaving the ship they immediately pointed towards the planet below and small streaks of gases leaving them could be seen as they accelerated and lowered their orbits until the point when they wouldn't be able escape the gravity well of the planet and were doomed to slam into its surface. As they passed through the outer layer of the atmosphere they discarded their outer shell and each released over two hundred smaller containers that flew towards the surface which promptly impacted and released their content. Billions of nanites whose sole purpose was to take whatever material was available and turn the planet into an environment able to sustain life and make it possible to live without a need for heavy and bulky suits swarmed forth. The whole process would take months to fully finish, but in mere moments changes happening inside of the planet's crust and atmosphere were visible on the sensors of the ships in orbit.

o-0-o

"Impossible," Carter murmured as she looked at the holographic display that appeared out of thin air. "It's happening."

"Indeed," Janus said as he appeared to her side. "We will show you how to make such devices, but first I suggest that you make the Stargate common knowledge among your people, and we can sign agreements about the Alliance and technology sharing."

"Disclosure won't be an easy task," she said and grimaced. "My government and many more will fight it as strongly as they can, and we don't know how people will react to such a bomb being dropped on them."

Janus paused for a moment and his form glowed gold for a brief second. "It won't be as big of a problem as you think," he said. "Especially the part about the reaction of the people, they will be mostly angry that you hid knowledge from them, but other than that they will accept it. I also believe that your governments, or at least some of them will accept the fact that it is time, and the rest can be convinced."

"We will need to contact our superiors and have their confirmation before we do anything," Carter said and looked at Janus. "You want to travel with us to Earth so that you can convince them?"

"Indeed," Janus said with a sly smile. "It will take me mere seconds to get them to agree to what we want to happen. I survived amongst the Council of Atlantis and before that in the forest of our politics and now I'm an ascended being, one that knows almost anything and can be in many places at the same time."

"We can travel now," she said and tapped her earpiece and then looked at Janus. "We will take my ship, but the rest of the fleet will stand guard, just in case."

"Of course," he nodded and moments later an Asgard beam latched onto them taking them to the bridge of the _USS Hammond_.

o-0-o

A trio of Aurora battleships slipped out of hyperspace several million light years away from Terra, their forms slipping through an uninhabited solar system. Their navigation computers worked on matching their vectors with the vector of a ship sent from Terra millions of years ago Once they were matched, tractor beams were activated and they leaped towards their target. Once it was secure a ripple in the fabric of space opened and they slipped back in, their mission realized as the long lost ship started its return voyage. It would take months, but it would finally return home.

o-0-o

A/N:

If Daedalus took three weeks to get to Pegasus under its own power and without any ZPMs, a trio of Aurora give or take ten thousand years of technology development will take several weeks to cross distance to Destiny. Return will take longer as they have cargo attached to them, but it still will be quite fast and manageable. Besides, in the show it was never stated what kinds of galaxies it visited as 34 galaxies might mean just Milky Way, it's satellites and Andromeda or something more.

Reviews:

Chloe - would they waste drones? Ha'tak is a nice, slow, fat target that will cause danger only in huge numbers.

Better Aurora? It works, it is fine and until they meet Hives it is more than enough, so no update for it. Also it's the least of their worries.

Shipyard, any shipyard will make you anything you want as long as it has large enough docks and equipment necessary for it, satellites not really, not that cost effective, at least now. Fighters, maybe. But the truth is that you need big ships that can exchange blows with other capital ships and fighters don't fall into that category.

Disclosure? Soon.

WhiteElfElder - something else might happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Disclosure is here and a small skirmish also happens with several new wrecks circling a certain planet.**

o-0-o

Daniel looked at Carter and later at the door in front of them. "He went there on his own?" Daniel asked after a moment. "In front of the whole United Nations?"

"Pretty much yes," she said. "I know that he is an Ascended being with millenia of experience in politics, but that's a bit too much for me."

"I would more fear for the health of the leaders that are negotiating with him," Daniel said and she looked at him. "The Others won't stop him, so he can do all kinds of tricks an Ascended can do, manipulate space, time, matter and whatever else he might need to achieve his goals."

"I hope that it will end well," she said. "He said that he wants at least partial disclosure of the programme, redefinition of the IOA, and more funding to us."

"That will be a very, very bitter pill for them to swallow, not that I mind it."

"The budget will be the biggest issue," she said and Daniel looked at her. "We get around a hundred and fifty billion per year from just the USA and the rest of IOA gives the same amount and most of it is eaten by R&D and new ships."

"And Arkadia is a sinkhole for money," Daniel said. "I spent hours digging through the database and we have thousands of kilometers of corridors and thousands upon thousands of rooms to discover."

Carter was about to respond to it when a light flew towards them before forming an image of Janus. "No need to worry about the whole thing," he said. "I did everything needed and they agreed to everything I suggested and much more."

"Much more?" Daniel asked.

"You will see," Janus said. "Know that you will be able to do what you want and love to do."

o-0-o

Richard Woolsey watched a recording of the negotiations between the UN and Janus with some amusement. "He played them as if they were a bunch of children," Woolsey said with a look at O'Neill and his aide. "Like a bunch of naughty children that thought that they could be the main players."

"Did you expect anything else?" O'Neill asked. "He is an Ascended being and they know how to handle politicians."

"No," Woolsey said and paused. "For once I like that I'm not the one doing negotiations."

Jack nodded and looked at Woolsey. "So what did we actually get?"

"They tripled our budget and ten percent of income generated by the technologies acquired thanks to the programme will be transferred into our budget," Woolsey said and waited for Jack to nod in understanding. "So we will get a steady supply of money that will never end, or not soon in any case."

"How much money we will have?"

"Something like six hundred billion without the sale of technologies, from that? We'll get trillions of dollars," Woolsey said and added with a smile. "A lot will come once they gut out the IOA and fix their accounting issues."

"Accounting issues?"

"Some money had been lost," Woolsey said and paused. "I notified the agencies needed, and as far as I know they just got raided."

"Ah," Jack said. "What about disclosure?"

"Scheduled to happen in two weeks," Woolsey said. "They will help us set up three offworld colonies in the Milky Way as an incentive to get our governments to do this."

O'Neill nodded and looked at his aide. "How soon will the BC-305 and 306 be ready?"

"Prototypes are being finished as we speak," Robert Jackson said and checked his notes. "They were scheduled for the testing to start in three days, but I think it should be postponed to allow our allies to take a look at them."

"I agree," O'Neill said. "Send them coordinates of the yard and ask them to suggest improvements to designs."

"They will most likely request the presence of Colonel Carter or someone else that knows our technology well and knows what can be done and what not," Robert added.

"She can be assigned to it," O'Neill said and Robert nodded.

Woolsey smiled at this exchange, assigning that officer to O'Neill was the best idea ever, he managed to organize the Department and kept track of all the things O'Neill didn't care about. It also prepared a future commander for one of the new bases somewhere in the universe.

o-0-o

Carter looked around the lift as it traveled deeper into the Earth, she had trouble believing that she would stand in the same room as the best ship designer from Asgard and the Alterans. The lift stopped its travel and the doors in front of them opened with a slight hiss, revealing a huge man-made cavern with two dry docks placed in it and catwalks and scaffolding above and inside of them.

Inside of cocoons made out of scaffoldings and various other platforms rested two matte black hulls that shouted technological superiority at everybody that looked at them. The smaller one was roughly two-thirds of the size of BC-304 and it was lacking its hangar bay, in which place was placed an extension of a hull that ended with an Asgard plasma beam at the tip of them. Another feature that distinguished this hull from one of BC-304 was an addition of a pair of short, stubby wings.

"This one is called the BC-305, or Cerberus" she said looking at her companions, she knew Hermiod, but seeing Janus accompany them was a surprise. "We wanted a ship that can have a smaller crew than the 304 and be able to support it in combat. It also comes with a large group of troops we train for space combat and boarding of other ships."

"What's the armament of the ship?" Hermiod asked.

Carter walked to a console placed in the corner and input into it several strings of commands after which on a large screen appeared very detailed schematics of the ship. "Two plasma beams developed by the Asgard," she said. "And thirty-two railgun mounts."

"A good design, but not the most efficient," Janus said and looked at Hermiod. "I was thinking about four triple ion guns of your design."

Hermiod was silent for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I think it would be wise to replace the forward mounted railguns with them."

"What about power?" Carter asked. "We lack in this department and there are limits to which we can refine naquadah."

"A neutrino-ion power plant would solve those problems, and we provided you with the schematics of it," Hermiod said. "We possibly can provide you with several of them, but the Council needs to agree."

"That would be nice," Carter said.

"I'm sure that the Council will approve the request," Janus said and Hermiod bowed his head. "Anyways, those matters aside it is a solid design, especially considering the data we have received earlier. However we didn't receive any data about the ship in the next dock."

"It was an ever more buried secret than Cerberus," she said walking down the catwalk and towards the hull. "BC-306, a ship we designed as a counter to Hives and to serve as a command ship."

She stopped in the middle of the catwalk and gazed at the hull below, it was over fifteen hundred meters long and a very unusual thing compared to previous design was that fighter bays and hull expanding outwards weren't at the end of the hull, instead they were in two-thirds of its length. The end of the hull was occupied by the engines and parts of power supply, however not all of it was placed there, a sizeable portion was located in the middle and massive thrusters were placed at the ends of the hangar bays.

"It has two bridges, a dedicated command center for a task force commander," she said turning to look at them. "In terms of armament, sixteen plasma beams, thirty-two ion cannons, something like a hundred railguns and three blocks of VLS cells giving it total of a hundred and eight ready to fire missiles."

Janus and Hermiod nodded before all of them went to reviewing the schematics and adding to them improvements to be implemented, a list of which very quickly reached hundreds of positions.

o-0-o

Slaviash sat on the command throne of his Ha'tak and watched as his fleet charged through hyperspace, each second it traveled thousands of light years and only moments separated it from leaving hyperspace. Then the moment of transfer came and his fleet left hyperspace, in real space it appeared directly above Mars and as he looked at the plot he felt a ball of bile form in his throat.

"Hundreds of ships around us," one of his people reported. "Origin unknown, but data stolen by our agents from Tau'ri suggests they are of Ancient design."

"They were supposed to be gone from this galaxy," Slaviash said and looked at the plot on which now were visible hundreds of sources, some the size of moons or asteroids and some smaller. Yet all of them was generating so much energy that sensors were unable to get an accurate reading. "Arm weapons systems and charge shields."

"I suggest that you don't do it," someone said and when he looked in that direction he saw a male walk towards him. "My kin doesn't like when someone interrupts the colonization of a planet."

"What will you do to me?" Slaviash asked.

"I? Nothing," the stranger said and smirked. "My friends around will obliterate this little fleet before it can fire a single volley. So, stay or retreat unharmed by us."

Slaviash narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You are here alone and without any guards," he said and motioned at his bodyguards. "Kill him and throw the body outside."

His bodyguards nodded and aimed their guns at the stranger before unleashing a hail of gunfire that passed right through the stranger and slammed into the wall behind him. However that was not the thing that surprised Slaviash. The stranger looked at the soldiers surrounding him and snapped his fingers and a massive wave of power came out of nowhere. They were lifted into the air and hurled at the walls, their bones breaking upon impact and just limp bodies landing on the floor.

"So you chose death," the stranger said and disappeared in a flash of bright, blinding light.

For a moment there was only silence as everybody that was left alive tried to get over what just had happened. It came to an abrupt end the moment alarms started to howl and chirp. "My Lord, they are targeting us," one of the men reported. "Hundreds of ships and our hyperdrive is disabled."

Slaviash looked around in fear before a large window in front of his throne saw beams of light. He knew that it was his and his detachment's end. His dreams of power and influence ended with a single, swift cut, one that came in the form of a searing beam of energy. One burned through the shields of his flagship, swiftly followed by meters thick outer plating, as well as even more of the internal structures before finally slamming into his throne room from below.

o-0-o

Agrippa stroked his beard as he contemplated the plot, this attack was a highly unsuspected and unpleasant surprise and it happened in the worst possible moment. One where most of his heavy ships were busy, protecting transport ships that were tucked in right outside of local star's corona. He had firepower he needed to blow them to pieces, but it wasn't a very comfortable margin, he looked to the side and nodded at Janus who stood there. "Would you mind asking them to leave us alone and mind their business elsewhere?" Agrippa asked, turning to look at his mentor in the field of science and politics.

Janus nodded and without a single word, he was simply gone.

Agrippa acknowledged that fact and focused on the plot. "All capital ships will target their capital ships and our escort will take out those smaller sources," he said and paused. "Don't waste drones on them, just normal armament."

He noticed nods and mutterings that his orders were understood and leaned back in his chair, now it was just a matter of waiting and seeing if their guests would listen or not. He felt energy gather and swirl in one place before forming a humanoid shape. "How did it go?"

"As well as it could go," Janus said. "They attacked me and the leader wanted me dead."

"Very well," Agrippa grimly said and looked at his staff. "Fire at will."

The moment he gave the order hundreds of weapon mounts came alive and targeted the enemy fleet, before unleashing volleys of energy beams that started to destroy the whole fleet that came here. He watched in silence as enemy ships disappeared from the plot one by one, fiery explosions in space signs of the place where they died.

"All enemy ships destroyed," one of crewman reported and he nodded in understanding.

"That was quick," Agrippa said and glanced at Janus. "Explain to our allies that we had some unwanted guests."

Janus nodded and disappeared, leaving him to plan the next move and to ensure that this wouldn't happen again any time soon. One such surprise was enough for his pride and he wouldn't survive the next one.

o-0-o

O'Neill looked around the Oval Office and could tell that everybody was as antsy about it as he was, but then, the disclosure was supposed to happen in a couple of hours and nobody was really sure how would it play out. Some simulations predicted massive riots and social unrest, while other predicted that it would be accepted more or less normally and society wouldn't fall apart.

"Is everything ready?" The president asked and that snapped O'Neill out of his musings.

"Yes, Mr President," O'Neill said. "Our allies have been notified and they promised to leave us alone for the next few hours and let us explain things at our own pace."

O'Neill felt some tensions leave the room at those news, they didn't want Asgard or the Ancients interrupt them when they would be trying to deal with society whose reaction could range from cold fury to acceptance.

Several hours later he sat in front of a TV in his office and watched as a transmission started, he was a little surprised by the choice of the place, but after a moment smiled when he saw blastdoor behind the President, hiding the chamber of the Stargate. It was probably the best place for it, short of having the Stargate behind.

"My fellow Americans," the President started. "I speak to you from a place where many of our citizens gave their lives to protect the country and, by extension, the world. They did it without the knowledge of the wider society, but now it is time for that knowledge to be revealed to the world. Behind me is the object that caused those secrets, a Stargate: a device that allows us to travel to other worlds without a need for flight in the vacuum of space."

O'Neill noticed the blastdoor being retracted and at the same time he glanced at displays that showed the news stations of other countries and nodded when he saw various other leaders speak about the same thing.

"We hid this knowledge as we weren't sure how the society would react, but now we think that it is wise to reveal it. During the past fifteen years we met various races, some of them hostile, yet most of them friendly and willing to trade and create diplomatic relations. They shared technology with us that we used to protect ourselves from various threats and now it will be available to everybody. We also open the whole Programme to anybody that's able to pass our tests and is eager to explore the unknown and defend humanity and our homeworld.

"At the same time as I talk to you, the leaders of other countries share this knowledge with their citizens and I want to assure you that this is not a hoax and that we stand united about this. No matter our current goals, we all want to have peace and protect the planet from threats that wish us harm."

O'Neill smiled and leaned back in his chair, the next few weeks were going to be busy, extremely busy, and would exhaust him and most of his staff. Even with those things, he knew that the future looked bright and they were safe.

o-0-o

 **A/N:**

 **Following this will be a time skip as I don't plan on dragging the story with descriptions of things moved, built and researched.**

 **Ships:**

 **BC-305 "Cerberus"** \- using naval classes of ships it would be a light cruiser, generally designed to accompany capital ships and take out those little, small, annoying shits that are dangerous, but too small for a capital ship to blast them out of the sky. Also marines come handy as boarding is always a decent tactic.

 **BC-306** \- typical heavy capital ship that can trade blows with anybody and everybody it comes across, expensive, takes a lot to construct, huge and manpower hungry, but if you want something stopped, it will do it. Also it isn't as dependant as 304 on plasma beams as it has teeth to do it the boring way and chew through the hull with railguns. Suggestions for a name are open, I didn't quite decide so you can suggest names.

 **Reviews:**

 **chloe** \- It wasn't the whole Alliance, just the Ancients settled here, Asgard is happily expanding in Andromeda, while the other two elsewhere. Heliopolis is a meeting place for all, but not much else. Also frankly speaking, settling in Sol is safer for all. It gives anybody attacking it more targets and with more parties here, more ships can be kept inside.

 **Guest** \- Someone could steal Ancient tech, true, but how would they be able to know where Destiny is and how to get it not to jump into FTL and instead let them catch it with tractors and take on a trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Small timeskip and a lot of changes happened inside of it that will affect the future.**

 **o-0-o**

Twelve months have passed since the the existence of the Stargate and interstellar politics was revealed to the public. The next few weeks were interesting, to say the least. Some countries changed governments, some old grudges were forgotten and much to the experts' surprise, the European Union held a series of summits and within two months of the disclosure border posts from inner borders between member-states were being removed as in the place of twenty-eight countries there now existed a single state. A state which had a GDP and population larger even than the USA and would grow faster than the USA.

Those were just the changes in the political landscape of the world, even more changed when it came to the Stargate programme which, for the time, being was still hosted within Cheyenne Mountain. Most of the countries around the world pledged either troops, scientists and other support personnel , or materials and money, an influx that wasn't seen by the programme since its earliest days. Over forty ships were constructed, many more were under construction and would leave slips in the coming months as the shipyards of Titan worked day and night, spewing out everything needed. However it wasn't where most of the effort was put into, it was put into the construction of infrastructure around the system.

o-0-o

Colonel Carter walked to the window and looked out of the bridge of the _USS Hammond_ as she charged through hyperspace. In front of her a small and nimble ship of Alteran design acted as a guide for the journey.

"Half an hour to the exit point," one of her crew reported. "They just sent us the last package of data."

"Very well," Carter said and glanced at the scanner screen, they were in the middle of nowhere, even byspace standards. Four hundred thousand light years away from the Milky Way. "Make sure that we are ready for anything that can be out there."

Her crew nodded and once thirty minutes passed their guide and the _Hammond_ dropped out of hyperspace in the intergalactic void, lacking any stars within hundreds of thousands of kilometers.

"Incoming transmission," the communication officer reported.

"On the main display," Carter snapped and immediately in front of her appeared the face of the Alteran commander. "How may I help you, Commander Tauros."

He smiled, his violet eyes shining lightly. "It is my race that can help you," he said and glanced to the side. "In five minutes a squadron of our capital ships will join us, carrying something you should easily recognize."

"What's this thing and why do you require so much secrecy?" She asked. "Nobody knows why we left on this trip."

"Because we fear that there are spies," Tauros said and she looked at him. "Also this project of yours was infiltrated by spies and we want to be sure nothing happens."

Carter's eyes widened for a second as she realized what this Ancient meant and then she slowly nodded. "If that's the case I will send a message to my superiors to be ready for its arrival."

Tauros nodded and she cut the link before opening a rudimentary and primitive communication software into which she quickly typed several dozen lines of codes. Scanning them she nodded and pressed send.

o-0-o

Sheppard looked with pride at the bridge of his ship, the _USS Antietam_ , a BC-306 class that just left the shipyard and finished her shakedown cruise. When he received the promotion to this position he thought it was a joke, but it was proven true and now he was one of few very people lucky enough to be chosen as the commanders of those massive warships. When he first joined the programme he was responsible for carrying higher ranking officers and didn't expect much more, then came Atlantis and now he was sitting in the command chair of one of the first Earth-built battleships. He looked at the scanner screen and saw that their escorts, a pair of 305's, were in place, their small forms looking like a pair of dwarves close to a giant.

"Is everything ready?" He asked as he looked at his executive officer.

"Yes, sir," she said, her name was Nimue Alban and she was a petite woman with black hair and sapphire eyes. "Mr. Woolsey and his group just arrived."

"Very well," Sheppard said. "Take us-"

"Orders have been changed," Woolsey said, cutting in. "You will take me to Dakara later, first we have a trip to the outer edges of the system."

"Why?"

"Carter and her Ancient friends will be bringing in something big and want to be sure nothing gets between them and the system."

"Some 304's can't do it?"

"She said it is big," Woolsey said and glanced at his watch. "She will be here in four hours."

"You heard him," Sheppard said as he glanced at his staff. "Get us there."

o-0-o

Carter looked at the void surrounding them and then she saw a massive ripple in the universe form as several shapes slipped out of hyperspace and into the material world. She looked at sensors readings and for a moment had troubles believing what she was seeing: a trio of Auroras left hyperspace and between them was a sight she thought she would never see. _Destiny_ , she was being pulled by those battleships that seemed to struggle with their cargo.

"How?" she asked looking at Tauros. "We thought about reaching _Destiny_ , but the time was too big to make it a viable journey."

Tauros nodded in agreement. "Normally it would be impossible, but each of those Auroras received nine Potentia, the things you call ZPMs, and their power grid was modified to sustain the continuous load of three."

"So their drives had more power and were able to make longer jumps as well as reach higher speeds," she said and inputted several things into the computer built into her chair. "But even with that, more than several dozen million light years at a time would be impossible as they would be torn apart by the strain."

"Among other reasons," Tauros said and added after a moment. "The reason they dropped here is so that they can slow down from their trip and avoid slamming into any gravity well of a star or something similar."

"And why did you ask for my presence?" Carter asked.

"We want you to board _Destiny_ and rescue your friends," Tauros said and closed his eyes for a second. "You will find all the locks and doors accessible and nothing will be locked from you. You have two hours before we need to once again jump into hyperspace and finish the journey."

o-0-o

Eli Wallace stirred as the pod he had repaired opened and its systems woke him up, he blinked a few times and groaned as he looked around. There were people he didn't recognize and some of them looked as if they were soldiers.

"What's going on?" He asked, overcoming his confusion of the situation.

"Colonel Carter will explain things in a moment," one of the soldiers said. "She told us to tell you that she's on the bridge and will await you there."

Eli nodded and, trusting his knowledge of the ship, walked down several short corridors before entering the bridge where he easily spotted Colonel Carter who stood in front of the command consoles. However it wasn't she that got his attention, it was the thing he saw out of the window. A massive spiral galaxy, one that looked strangely familiar. "Is that the Milky Way?" He finally asked.

"Yes," Colonel Carter said with a smile. "The Ancients dragged you and the ship across half of the universe and in few hours we will make the last jump to Earth. They need their drives to recharge after that travel."

"The Ancients? What's going on here?" He asked, noticing an Aurora pass in front of the bridge.

"Much has changed since you went into hibernation," Carter said. "You will learn everything once we are on Earth and _Destiny_ is anchored at Arkadia so that she can be repaired and damaged sections can be replaced."

"How?" Eli asked. "Last time I remember the _Hammond_ was the most we could repair."

"More or less," Carter agreed. "But now we have a new shipyard somewhere else and you will need to see it to believe that it is real."

He nodded and noticed her smile. "So am I needed for something?"

"No," she said. "Board one of jumpers that's waiting for you docked to the ship."

Eli looked at her and shook his head before walking to one of docking ports that were located aboard Destiny. When he got there he found that something was connected to it and, stepping through, he found that he was inside of the puddle jumper. Looking at it he shook his head, it felt as if he was inside of a dream.

o-0-o

The _Tsar Nikolai_ slipped through the soundless void of space, her sensors focused on a planet below her. It was quite a normal planet located in an average solar system with a single, yellow star in the middle and surrounded by over ten planets. One in question was an Earth-like planet, quite more massive than the homeworld of humans, but possessing the same qualities that is a breathable atmosphere, liquid water and a lush life of all kinds and shapes. The only quirk of it that was visible from space was the presence of two moons that orbited the planet, one of them, the larger one was also possessing atmosphere.

"Initial surveys were right," Captain Lieutenant Chernyakov said, diverting his eyes from the console and looking at his superior, Captain Sokolov. "The planet is rich in trinium, titanium, and naquadah, while one of the moons is full of neutronium."

"So we have what we came for, deploy probes and we will get out of here," Sokolov said. "The Lucian Alliance is too silent after that accident over Mars, it is suspicious."

Chernyakov nodded in agreement and looked at his console. He quickly inputted several commands into it and a pair of probes separated from the ship and flew towards their destinations. He gave one more look at his console before looking at his commanding officer. "Probes away."

Sokolov nodded and the _Nikolai_ changed course, charging out of the system and preparing for a jump into hyperspace. Moments before the jump a trio of Ha'taks appeared out of nowhere and almost immediately opened fire. Bolts of energy splashed on the shields of _Nikolai_ making them shudder and waver under the strain, yet they managed to survive the onslaught.

"Target the lead ship with plasma beams," Sokolov barked. "Those behind, let's test our ion guns and new railguns on them. Start evasive maneuvers and don't let them trap us in the system."

The moment those orders were given energy was allowed to flow through the weapons systems as firing mechanisms were primed and targeting systems looked for their targets. Once the targets were locked weapons were released and started to fire at their targets. Much to everybody's surprise the shields of the lead Ha'tak managed to survive the first volley of plasma beams and it wasn't until the third one that they managed to pierce them and the hull below.

"We will need to collect the debris," Sokolov said as his eyes watched as the Ha'tak was dying, explosions rocking the massive hull and spilling out balls of flames and debris in every direction.

He heard acknowledgements but he ignored them and focused on watching as the battle unfolded, the strength of their shields was dropping below acceptable levels, but still were holding and should survive the engagement. The shields weren't the reason of his worry, that was directly in front of _Nikolai_ and as he looked at the Ha'taks that took more firepower than their older versions could take he felt unease. If three were enough to pose a challenge to a BC-304, he didn't even want to imagine what more could cause.

"Focus fire on one and quickly destroy it," he said and almost immediately he could watch the effects of his command as a Ha'tak started to fall apart before being ripped apart by a titanic explosion.

Once the last ship was destroyed when it's power plants received direct hits he let out a breath of relief and looked over the bridge. He could tell that their ship took quite a beating, but was still holding strong. The rest of their stay in the system was uneventful, but he was glad for that. He didn't want anything more to include in his report from a typical exploration mission.

o-0-o

Daniel looked through the databases of Atlantis, his eyes hunting for any useful bit of data that could teach them something when his eyes swept over a single line of text that he heard somewhere.

"Occurrens loco et gentibus," he muttered in Latin and scribbled it onto a piece of paper he found somewhere. "Meeting place of the races," he read from the paper and paused. "We saw that planet. It's Heliopolis."

He paused to look at the text, more words around that line starting to make sense as previously he lacked any sort of an anchor to attach the rest to it. He carefully pieced together sentences and soon they started to make sense. He shook his head remembering how badly Heliopolis looked when they visited it, it was almost on the verge of collapse. He had troubles imaging how could it look at its prime.

"You will be able to see it once again in its pride, soon," Janus said as he appeared in the room. "You are on the right path in your search, but you dig in the wrong spot."

Daniel gave the ascended being a long look before shrugging it off and focusing back on his search. While he knew that Janus wanted to help, his help sometimes had the form of giving clues that led to nowhere really useful.

o-0-o

"How did they manage to survive so many hits," Sokolov asked as the _Nikolai_ charged through the hyperspace. "They should be gone with one or two blasts, especially after the last upgrade to power we got."

"They must have either modified their shields," his executive officer said. "Or someone, somehow, tinkered with the software responsible for plasma beams."

"I thought that the last spies were dealt with months ago."

His exec shook his head. "GRU was still tracking a few small cells that slipped past their nets."

"Well, that might be the problem," Sokolov said and ran his hand through his hair. "Do we have a copy of the older software?"

"We do," the exec said and winced. "It won't work with the power levels we now have, so the flow of power will need to be limited and kept under control. But it should work."

"Do it," Sokolov said and his exec nodded and walked out of the room and to the engineering.

Sokolov looked at him and then opened his laptop and started to write his report for Homeworld Command and his own superiors in Russia. Mission was a success, but this encounter worried him, spies were somewhere and it didn't make his life any easier or more pleasant.

o-0-o

Sheppard sat on the bridge of the _USS Antietam_ when a massive hyperspace window was torn open in front of his little group of ships. First to leave it was the _Hammond_ , followed by four Auroras and between them _Destiny_.

"I didn't expect to see, that," he said, indicating the massive form of _Destiny_. "It was supposed to be too far away to reach."

"The Ancients did it as a gift," Woolsey said. "Now that's out of the way and safe, we can go to Dakara and refresh our relations with our Jaffa friends."

o-0-o

 **A/N - End in a place that leaves you curious what happens next, too good of an opportunity not to use it.**


End file.
